1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for selectively controlling a power boat from either of two remote stations and, more specifically, to such a system which utilizes input selector mechanisms for steering and motor control which can be activated to transmit input signals to the motor and rudder from the selected station while those from the other station are isolated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable in the operation of power boats to have at least two remote control stations, one of which might be located, for example, within the cabin and the other on the flying bridge. To allow control of the motor and/or rudder from either station a number of devices and systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,358,094; 2,705,435; 3,128,738; 3,526,152; and 3,651,709 have been heretofore provided.
However, it can be readily seen that many of these and other such devices in the prior art are specifically applicable for forward or reverse selection, throttle regulation, or steering control, but are not directed toward nor compatible with all of the controls required for the operation of the motor and rudder at each station. Accordingly, they do not disclose nor suggest a device which may be employed for motor shift and throttle controls and for rudder control which can be utilized in a system by which total control can readily and easily be assumed at one station to the exclusion of the other.
Further, a number of the varied means employed for station selection imposes restrictions and limitations on the operation of the boat because of the manner in which control may be shifted from one station to the other. For example, some steering selection devices require the rudder, and thus both steering wheels, to be amidship to shift station control. Some of the prior art motor control selectors in a similar manner require the throttle at both stations to be at a zero or idle position prior to station selection. It has also be observed that a device employed to select the station having throttle control may not be applicable for nor compatible with the selection of motor shift control for that station. A simple adaptation of some of the prior art selector devices for both motor shift and motor throttle control would not insure that the station having shift control would also have throttle control.
The limitations of the devices and systems heretofore utilized for station selection are most apparent during critical maneuvering periods of the boat when the station shifting is most important. It might be desirable, for example, while maneuvering to retrieve a man overboard or while proceeding through a narrow channel against the current to shift controls from within the cabin to the flying bridge for better visibility. All controls should be shifted as quickly as possible and rudder and throttle control should be maintained, without effective loss, at all times. Failing to satisfy these requirements, the above-mentioned prior art devices and systems do not provide a coordinated means for simple, rapid station selection and do not facilitate selection in a manner which is consistent with safe, reliable operation of the boat throughout shifting of the stations.